The Dead: The Extra Mile
by Undead For The Undead
Summary: The dead by charlie higson


I walked the lone mile, while I did so, my legs ached. Ached like Pins were being stabbed into them. I carried a 12 gauge on my back with only six shells and I had a desert eagle with only two clips. I had to waste the rest of my ammo on the undead that came at me. They should not have been hard to kill, they were slow, and sores covering them looked like they hurt, a lot. I pressed on, hoping to reach London soon. I was on a lonely road covered with abandoned cars. I knew how to hotwire cars, Uncle Donny taught me. There were just no cars that interest me. Oh wait, I should introduce myself. My name is Kelly Carson. I am a thirteen year old girl who is waiting to finish grade eight. I LOVE bands like Five Finger Death Punch and Rob Zombie.

It was getting dark, and I heard them coming, the horrible groaning and snarling coming from their blood oozing mouths. I saw them from the darkness filled road, so I knew they saw me. I panicked. I took my shotgun and smashed out a window for a Ram pick up truck and jumped in. I started to hotwire it, but they were closing in on me. Hundreds, thousands. All wanting to rip me apart and eat my flash and insides. I tried to start up the car, but it would not work. One came up to me, and stuck its hand in the door. I took my pistol and shot it in the brain, sending brain matter and tissue every where. I cleaned the blood off on my gun in disgust. They came around the car, I did not have enough bullets to go around. I felt a shock and I finally got it! I stomped on the petal, and felt the car rush away, the gore on my windshield, my brother Seth would be so proud. My brother Seth is fifteen, and he and his fifteen year old friends are waiting for me at a Home Depot in London. The car felt good under my control, the roar of the engine gave me a sense that I was safe and I would make it to London,

Seth stood with the group of older teens in the Home Depot. He paced back and fourth, hoping I was okay.

"I hope Greg picked her up like he did us." Seth muttered out loud.

"Yeah, but I don't think your sister would be able to survive a trip with Greg, we barely did." His best friend, Conner Cortes told him, holding up his fire axe.

"Yeah, but Greg is her best bet." He said once again. But that is when they heard the sound of a car engine. Greg? Maybe he pulled through after all. The boys ran out to greet Greg and all of the others, but were greeted by something other then the coach. They met a Ram pick up truck and millions of the undead.

"Hey! What is your issue you arse hole!" Seth screamed at the me. Him and his friends needed a plan to get the me, so they could rip me to shreds. I stepped out, my long flowing red hair down to my shoulders swaying back and fourth, I was grasping my shotgun.

"Sorry I'm late, the undead kept me busy. So what did I miss?" I laughed out. That's when I noticed the Undead behind me. I picked up my shotgun, took aim while stepping backwards. The others rushed up to my side. They readied their weapons. I pulled the trigger, the recoil made me bounce backwards, missing them completely. I got up, dusted my self off, and cocked my gun once more.

"How much rounds do you have in that gun?" Conner asked me.

"Five now." I replied. He took his axe up, and smashed it into one of the Undead's head, sending brain matter all over his face.

"Inside! Get inside now!" Seth screamed to us all. He held the door open for us as we ran inside and he shut the door. The other boys barricaded the doors and exits.

When the sickness came everyone over 14 fell sick, the lucky ones died. The others, well, they are crazed, infected, and hungry. The only people left were the children, they had no idea what was happening in the rest of the world, the last news report said the disease was only in the area surrounding London. Then why had no one come to help had it spread? Was it all over the world? They didn't know, but they did know how to survive, together. That was the only way, using everyone abilities to get through this


End file.
